One problem associated with spray nozzles and the like is the tendency for fluid to drip from the nozzle after the supply of pressurized fluid has been shut off. In an effort to prevent this, diaphragm valves have been developed and used in the past. U.S. Pat. No. 2,639,194 to Wahlen discloses a diaphragm-type antidrip valve for spray nozzles which over the years has met with considerable success, particularly for use in moderate to medium pressure spraying systems. At higher pressures, however, and when subjected to large numbers of on-off pressure cycles, the diaphragm elements in such valves tend to stretch out of shape and become somewhat erratic and unreliable in providing an effective shut off seal.